


Тот, кто сражается с монстрами

by Tinnory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnory/pseuds/Tinnory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Борьба за выживание в Чистилище не оставила Дину особого разнообразия в выборе компании.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тот, кто сражается с монстрами

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He Who Fights Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/506969) by [reapertownusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapertownusa/pseuds/reapertownusa). 



На стиснутой в шершавых от мозолей ладонях Дина полуметровой реберной кости еще держались остатки плоти. Он чуть попятился, занимая более устойчивую позицию, и поудобнее перехватил свое импровизированное оружие. Чудовище, закованное в непробиваемую броню, подалось вперед и взревело, предъявляя свои права на территорию.

Рев ударил подобно раскату грома, отозвавшись в костях и обдав волной нечистого дыхания. Брызги наполовину разбавленной кровью слизи плеснули на и так невозможно грязную обнаженную грудь охотника. В ушах звенело, а глаза слезились от вони, но он стиснул зубы и пригнулся, выжидая момент для атаки.

Тварь выглядела неуязвимой. Она была минимум втрое больше Дина, с длинными, как у саранчи, усыпанными ядовитыми шипами лапами. Про яд Дин узнал на собственном нелегком опыте. Он неделю полудохлым провалялся в норе, пока отрава, проникшая через рану в руке, насиловала его тело.

С того раза он кое-чему научился. У всех есть уязвимое место, которое откроет путь к победе.

Дождавшись, когда монстр задерет голову для того, чтобы издать очередной рык, Дин одним безжалостным ударом вонзил трофейную кость в открывшуюся уязвимую щель, там, где плиты брони сходились недостаточно плотно. Кость треснула, не выдержав нагрузки, но чудовище уже рухнуло бесформенным клубком конечностей и беспорядочно мотающихся изломанных крыльев.

Протестующие вопли раздались за линией деревьев. Искаженные силуэты всколыхнули границу тьмы. Дин утробно и дико закричал в ответ, провозглашая свое собственное территориальное право.

Он забрался внутрь останков неведомого чудища, в которых, чтобы не замерзнуть, провел предыдущую ночь. Дин выломал новое ребро и воздел свое оружие в воздух, предупреждая любого, кто мог бы рискнуть выбрать его в качестве жертвы.

Твари, угрожающе шныряющие в тени деревьев, исчезли также быстро, как и появились. Большинство быстро учились соблюдать дистанцию. Остальные становились прогорклым мясом, которое поддерживало силы в его теле.

Он наклонился, чтобы прикончить поверженного монстра, когда резкий рывок за висящий на шее шнурок отбросил его назад. Чудовище забилось в предсмертной судороге, и его шипастая нога, как копье, пропахала землю в том месте, где Дин стоял секунду назад.

Все слова благодарности пропали, когда хватка на кожаном шнурке усилилась. Он впился в горло, передавливая трахею. Дин наугад ударил локтем назад, попав в морду стоящей позади твари.

Давление на шею пропало.

– Чертовски безрассудная охота, Дин, – раздался короткий смешок, мрачный, как лишенное солнца небо.

Самодовольный голос Гордона раздражал слух. Дин потер ноющее горло и, развернувшись на пятках, отоварил Гордона еще одним увесистым ударом в плечо. Так, для порядка.

– Пошел ты, Горди, – сплюнул Дин.

Новый смешок сопровождался блеском острых белых зубов. Дин молча взял обратно каждую из своих жалоб на компанию Сэма.

Он через голову стащил с шеи петлю. Вытершийся шнурок был единственным, что осталось от его ботинок. В постоянной сырости болота обувь просто сгнила. Он сохранил шнурки, потому что его одежда ненадолго пережила обувку. Отсутствие одежды означало отсутствие карманов, а ему как никогда требовалось держать оружие при себе.

Здесь, где опасности поджидали за каждым кустом, твари типа Гордона рассматривались как потенциальные союзники. Впрочем, Дин не задумываясь, превратил бы сукина сына в свой очередной ужин, если бы тот не спасал ему жизнь уже бессчетное число раз.

Охотник взвесил на руке привязанный к шнурку каменный нож. Он отколол его от скалы, Сэм, наверное, знал бы название породы этого камня. Все, что нужно было знать Дину, – это что осколки блестящей черной скалы имели острую как стекло кромку и были прочнее стали.

Отпихнув Гордона, он снова приблизился к голове монстра, на этот раз благоразумно обойдя конечности по широкой дуге. Чтобы добраться до горла гиганта. Дину пришлось забраться на свою добычу, как на лошадь.

Он воткнул острый камень в толстую, плотную шкуру. Усталые мышцы заныли от усилий, необходимых, чтобы прорезать слои плоти. Из рваной дыры фонтаном ударила кровь, такая темно-красная, что казалась почти черной. Она залила его руки, и брызги усеяли голую грудь, присоединяясь к высохшим заскорузлым слоям, оставшимся от прошлых охот. Дин уже и не помнил, как выглядит его чистая кожа.

Здесь всегда было сыро, но никогда не шел дождь, а существа, жившие в воде, значительно превосходили сухопутных в силе и свирепости. О том, чтобы принять ванну, не могло быть и речи. К тому же высохшая кровь скрывала его собственный запах. По крайней мере, так говорил Гордон.

– Я сказал тебе ждать, – начал выговаривать ему Гордон.

– Извини, что я не слишком доверяю ублюдку, который пытался сожрать меня еще до того, как провел годы в чистилище. В следующий раз ты будешь приманкой и можешь сидеть и ждать сколько хочешь, – Дин спрыгнул с трупа чудовища и утер кровь со лба. – Черт, да я с радостью сам скормлю тебя одной из этих тварей.

Несмотря на отвратительную вонь, исходящую от туши, при мысли о еде желудок Дина заинтересованно булькнул. Гордон не будет это есть. Ему не надо. Дин был тем, кому приходилось питаться за двоих.

Он все время страдал от голода, даже в те моменты, когда до отвала набивал живот пролитой кровью и сырым мясом. Мясо было жестким, порой ему казалось, что, разжевывая тугие волокна, он тратит больше калорий, чем при охоте на проклятых тварей. От такой диеты и тухлой болотной воды его постоянно мутило, но он не мог рисковать, разводя костер. Даже если бы удалось найти что-то достаточно сухое, чтобы зажечь.

Он ни разу не испытал чувство голода в Аду. Здесь все было куда реальнее, чем воображаемые демонские декорации. Здесь он не мог сместить реальность, как это в итоге стало получаться у него в Преисподней. Все физиологические потребности были на месте. Ему все так же нужно было есть. И мочиться. Прочие потребности тоже никуда не исчезли.

Адреналин продолжал кипеть в жилах. Несмотря на то, что его тело балансировало на грани изнеможения, каждый нерв дрожал от остаточной энергии, выплеснутой во время охоты.

Кровь, ручейками стекающая по его коже, еще не остыла. Дин едва восстановил дыхание, когда его неожиданно толкнули вперед. Он впечатался грудью в дерево, а сзади тяжело навалилось холодное тело Гордона. По позвоночнику пробежал холодок.

Дин сжал кулаки и развернулся лицом к Гордону. В последнюю секунду пригнулся, и удар, направленный ему в лицо, всей силой пришелся в твердый ствол дерева. Пнув противника по ноге, он вырвался из хватки.

Гордон споткнулся, но быстро восстановил равновесие на неровной, состоящей из гниющих растений и наполовину торчащих из этого месива костей земле. Он бросился на Дина. И хотя тот приготовился, но, оказалось, недостаточно хорошо. Гордон легко сбил его с ног. На подсыхающую кровь налипли грязь и мелкий мусор.

– Сукин сын, – прошипел Дин.

Гордон сел, прижимая своими бедрами бедра Дина. Их яйца медленно и сильно потерлись. В спину Дина уперся острый обломок кости, и он выгнулся, пытаясь сбросить с себя чужое тело. Они перекатились, скользя руками по грязной от пота и свернувшейся крови голой коже. Дин подмял Гордона под себя. Они тыкались друг в друга напряженными членами, прилагая все силы, чтобы первым овладеть противником.

С нечеловеческой силой Гордон отшвырнул Дина обратно к стволу дерева. Мощный удар оглушил охотника. Он отстраненно наблюдал, как Гордон подхватил с земли его нож, но не смог заставить себя пошевелиться.

Он почувствовал, как его тело поднимают, а руки вытягивают вперед. Кожаный ремешок туго стянул запястья. К тому моменту, как Дин смог окончательно сфокусировать взгляд, его руки были связаны вокруг шершавого ствола. Острые чешуйки коры обдирали грудь, как наждачная бумага. Он задергался в безрезультатных попытках освободиться.

Из горла вырвался придушенный вопль, когда в него без всякой подготовкии протиснулся твердый член, небрежно смазанный кровью с его собственной спины. Сильный толчок был настолько жестким, что если бы в этот самый миг он не сжимал в руках гладкий камень ножа, то мог бы поклясться, что в зад ему сунули его собственное оружие. Дин хотел эту разрывающую боль. Наслаждался возможностью забыть.

Гордон выиграл этот раунд, потому что говнюк жульничал. Как и всегда.

Воздух был наполнен пронзительными криками, не так плотно, как в адской бездне, но не давая усомниться в том, что смерть властвует под покровом вечной ночи. Дин качнул бедрами навстречу натиску Гордона, фокусируясь на пошлом звуке шлепков кожи о кожу, который почти терялся за шорохами, таящихся во тьме тварей.

Кора дерева жестоко царапала возбужденный член. Запястья ныли от попыток вывернуться из тугих уз. А внизу живота раскаленными углями рассыпалась боль. Каждый новый разрывающий толчок продвигал его все дальше за пределы удовольствия, к обжигающему отчаянному бешенству.

Цель была достигнута, он был только здесь и только сейчас. Раньше он проводил долгие часы, проклиная ловушку, в которой оказался, проклиная свою неспособность защитить брата или гадая, куда опять упорхнул его ангел.

Пальцы на руках онемели к моменту, когда Гордон, рыкнув, вошел так глубоко, что яйца прижались к заднице Дина. Еще раз всхрапнув, он вытащил член, так же грубо, как и засаживал. По внутренней стороне дрожащих бедер почти незаметно скатились несколько капель и исчезли, смешавшись с потом и грязью.

С последним рывком Дин высвободил руки и развернулся к Гордону, держа нож наготове. Точный удар коленом в живот заставил того упасть на колени, именно так, как Дин хотел его видеть.

Во взгляде, который тот бросил снизу вверх, читалась откровенная жажда. Язык протанцевал по кончикам острых зубов, угрожая напоминанием того, чем на самом деле являлся Гордон. Как будто Дин мог об этом забыть!

Игнорируя опасность, он подался бедрами к Гордону, перевозбужденный член требовал любого доступного внимания. Он оперся спиной о дерево, чувствуя, как касания шершавого языка сменяются уколами от игольно-острых зубов.

Бритвенно тонкие ранки были всего лишь царапинами, но сочились кровью достаточно сильно, чтобы Гордон едва успевал слизывать ее с напряженного члена Дина. Это было честной сделкой. Дин проливал куда больше крови за куда меньшее вознаграждение.

Он закрыл глаза, как только истинные зубы вампира втянулись, оставив на поверхности лишь нечто вполне человеческое. Гордон всасывал член мучительно медленно, слизывая каждую каплю драгоценной крови.

Дин плевать хотел на то, что именно держало сукина сына на коленях. Он приветствовал боль, как единственный путь к наслаждению. Сжав голову Гордона, он заставил того пропустить член глубже в горло.

Разумеется, Дин извлекал пользу из предоставляемой Гордоном защиты, но что ему действительно было нужно – это физический контакт. Это сам Гордон – свидетельство того, что воспоминания о другом мире были реальностью. Что его брат был реальностью. Что Сэм все еще был где-то там.

Дин судорожно дернулся, кончая. Его мышцы расслабились, и он сполз к подножию дерева. Прохладный ветерок освежал разгоряченное лицо, Дин откинулся на спину, чувствуя, как тело слегка погружается в ненадежный грунт. Он развалился, раскинув ноги.

Дрожь пробежала по позвоночнику, когда Гордон придвинулся ближе. Утробный голодный рык прозвучал у самого паха Дина, сопровождая появление вампирских зубов. Гордон склонился к впадинке бедра, вонзая клыки в покрытую шрамами плоть своего излюбленного места кормления.

Пальцы Дина впились в землю, когда ногу пронзила острая боль, хотя бушующие в крови эндорфины слегка приглушили пытку. В отдалении раздался каркающий крик. Дин был почти уверен, что это смех.

Он не выпускал из рук нож, зная, что однажды Гордон не остановится. Рано или поздно один из них совершит ошибку, но сейчас Гордон был существом самым близким к человеческому роду, за принадлежность к которому Дин должен был цепляться.


End file.
